


Quiz night

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: After Bradley's quiz night Rupert feels a bit lonely and calls him again.Or: How to get some in times of COVID19.
Relationships: Bradley James/Rupert Young
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Merlin RPF Prompts & Fests





	Quiz night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_leary (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/gifts).



> The quiz night happened. This here didn't. Well, maybe in my head. Yes, definitely there. But that's a scary place, we all know that. 
> 
> This has nothing to do with the real Rupert Young and Bradley James. It's fiction and only that, written because mrs leary poked me. So yes, it's kind of her fault. No, it's entirely mine :D
> 
> Not beta'd.

„Hey“ Rupert took a deep breath and was sure Bradley heard it down the line. 

„Hi.“ He could hear Bradley's smile. 

„Err...listen...sorry for taking up your time. I'm sure you have to take all that wonderful Merlin paraphernalia down. That looked quite impressive, to be honest.“ He just needed to hear Bradley's voice a bit longer, away from everybody else. 

„I wasn't aware of how much of this stuff I actually have.“ Bradley laughed. 

„You kept it all, didn't you?“

Chuckling, Bradley was surely nodding. „And a bit more.“

„You saw that I still have my costume, too.“

„We should have worn our costumes from the beginning.“

„We should. They might have liked it.“

„Liked? They would have roared so loudly around the world that we might have heard it from our rooms.“ Bradley laughed again.

„It would have been rather uncomfy, though.“

„Yup. The changing of t-shirts was a better idea. Thanks for playing along.“

„Should have put them somewhere where I could reach them more easily. This way, it probably looked as if I was climbing around all the time and wasn't very focused on the ZOOM.“ It still had been fun to change shirts a couple of times in the matter of a bit more than two hours. 

„Nono, you were very focused, you listened to everybody and had witty remarks, they loved you, don't worry.“

It wasn't so much the fans Rupert was worried about. He huffed. „Hey, about that beard-remark at the beginning...“

Bradley laughed again. „You know that growing a beard never was one of my best skills. I'm like beard-growing-ly challenged. So I rather shave it off once in a while. Especially when I go live. But yours was truly impressive.“

„Looks a bit unkempt at the moment, I should...“

„No, you shouldn't. Keep it. See how big it really gets until we can go outside again.“

That had been the plan. When they finally could go back on stage, he needed to be clean-shaven every day, so this was, even if not welcome, a change. And now that Bradley was encouraging him...

„We should have a beard-growing contest.“ 

„You already won.“

It was so good to hear Bradley's smile down the phone line. It was crazy, but yes, he could hear him smile. That was Bradley. They had knocked it off from the very beginning, spending a lot of time together at the set and they had always stayed in touch. Of course, they didn't see each other that often, but when they did, they just picked up where they'd left off. And sometimes, on very rare occasions they reprised those glorious moments from France where they had spent the night together and woke up in each other's arms in the morning. 

At the moment, Rupert longed for such a night. It was alright to be caged into the house, they all understood the reasons, but he hadn't touched another human being in so long that all he wanted to do right now was to wrap Bradley up in his arms and hold him tight, breathing in his scent. 

„What do I get?“

„What do you get?“

„Well, you declared me the winner, so I should get a prize?“ He loved their light banter, too. It was so easy to do this with Bradley, him always having a flirty twinkle in his eye when he was doing it. 

„Hmm...what would you say would be an appropriate prize?“ 

„Oh...I don't know...maybe...“ Rupert pretended to think, even though his mind only wandered in one direction. 

„Hmm...maybe...I could buy you a drink when we can meet up again?“ Bradley's voice had gotten really soft. 

Smiling, Rupert nodded. „You could do that...but it might be weeks or even months before we can do that again...“

„So you want something to tide you over?“ Bradley chuckled.

„Yes, kind of.“ Please let Bradley's mind go in the same direction, please, please, please. 

„How about...you let me get up off this chair for a while to clean some of this mess up...you know, it would be weird if the knights of Camelot were staring at me while I...“

„While you...?“

„Just give me a while to do this here and then get comfy in bed. I'll call you then, alright?“

Rupert smiled. Bradley always knew what he needed. 

„And hey, Rupe?“

„Yes?“

„No need to wear anything but those dark blue boxer briefs...“

Laughing, Rupert hung up, already on his way to the closet to find them.


End file.
